The present invention relates to technique for recognizing a road lane marker, such as a white line, ahead of a vehicle for automatic steering systems and various other applications.
Published Japanese Patent Application 6-20189 and Published Japanese Patent Application 8-261756 disclose road lane recognizing devices using forward road image ahead.